Transient
by Violet Horizon
Summary: AU. Ever since I've started on this research, I've been hearing voices in my head. It distracts me from my work and I feel like I haven't gotten anything done. All these books and notes have proven nothing so far. It has nearly been a hundred days and in all those days, there have been voices. Am I being watched? Or is it all in my head?


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kuroshitsuji and Frictional Games

**A/N:** This fic is loosely based on Frictional Games who specify in the horror-survival genre, namely Amnesia: The Dark Descent and Amnesia: A Machine for Pigs. I haven't written horror in a while, so I decided to write a fic inspired from the games. This fic will have some elements from the games, but I also tried to be as original as I could.

**Warnings:** Graphic violence, body horror, phycological horror, mention of animal abuse, character deaths, and some OOCness. Just to make things clear, I don't support any forms of violence, abuse, and other dark aspects that occur in this fic. These elements are essential to the plot and characters, so I had to put them in. If you're not comfortable with any of these themes, don't read.

* * *

Faint pale light melted into scarlet curtains and dripped onto the ornate carpet. The dimly lit chamber awoke when a hitched gasp startled the silence. A dark silhouette rose from the ground and approached the light. Sixteen year old Ciel steadily reached for some kind of support as he clutched his head.

Nausea afflicted him as his body swayed with the lack of balance, so he gave himself a moment to adjust himself as he slumped back down. He had no memory of why or how he ended up on the floor . . .or anything for that matter. Everything was a blur.

When he finally composed himself, the first thing Ciel became aware of was the ring on his left thumb. The metal band felt heavy around the small digit. The blue diamond embedded in the band flared a unique shine, capturing drops of the moon's light. His right thumb ran across the cool surface of the diamond. Despite the ring being old, the light it shined flourished brilliantly.

Ciel wearily looked at his surroundings, he was in a bedchamber that looked vaguely familiar. There was a king sized bed with undone sheets against a green paneled wall. Situated between it were two oil lamps on top of mahogany nightstands. Ciel turned on one, releasing a faint orange glow to encompass the glass. He stared at the light, finding some sort of comfort within the little warmth it gave off.

There was a thin piece of paper hanging off of the edge. Curious, Ciel picked it up and started to read:

_February 6th 1887_

_Dearest, Ciel_

_You haven't been yourself these past few months and it worries me. Ever since your parents passed away, you've kept yourself secluded. I know this must be difficult to cope, but there seemed to be something else bothering you. I'm coming over to see you in the next few days and I want you to tell me what's wrong._

_I'm your fiancée and cousin so you can't leave me out of this. I want you to be happy, Ciel. Please, I don't want you to be like this. Our wedding is coming up soon and I also have something important to tell you, I'll see you soon._

_Love, Lizzy_

"Lizzy . . ." The name quietly passed his lips as he tried to remember what she looked like, but his mind only produced the headache that he gained. He must've fallen on his head somehow.

Ciel returned the paper on the nightstand and started for the door, but it was locked. Furrowing his eyebrows, Ciel twisted the knob again but it wouldn't budge. He stepped back and then felt something under his feet. There was a small key lying there on the floor. Perplexed, Ciel picked it up and used it to unlock the door.

When Ciel stepped out of the chamber and into the foyer, his focus first fell on the two wrought iron chandeliers that hung over the grand staircase. Their small providence of candlelight barely held much illumination to the quiet foyer. The sconces perched on the walls didn't aid a useful guide either.

Ciel gradually proceeded down the long flight of stairs, descending with each foot lightly taking precaution in the dark. He checked his surroundings; no one seemed to be around in this mansion except for him. Surveying the area, Ciel spotted a piano situated next to a French style couch and gramophone.

He proceeded over to the piano, tracing a hand over the keys and played a few notes out of curiosity. The piece echoed through out the spacious foyer, ringing before silence fell once more.

He then turned his attention to the gramophone. Ciel twisted the knob, and after a few seconds, a man's voice was produced, along with the vague chattering of other gentleman flowing in the background.

_"It's very generous but . . . unusual for you to throw this party, Earl. What's the occasion?" The man's voice was deep and held a sense of keenness._

_"I had just recently inherited this mansion from my parents, so I thought I should celebrate with a little get together." A teenager's voice responded rather optimistically with a smile evident in his tone._

_"Ah, your parents, bless their souls. It has already been two months, hasn't it? How are you settling in?"_

_"I'm quite well, actually, never been better."_

_"Ah, that's great to hear, I'm sure you will be an excellent head just like your father."_

_"Thank you." There was a short pause as a grandfather clock started to chime at a steady beat, akin to the rhythm of a heart. "Oh, look at the time, it's almost dinner."_

The gramophone ended and the background chatter died down. Ciel turned to where the guests probably stood, surrounding the grand staircase as they laughed and gossiped. An image now lost as he saw nothing but the moon's pale light drenching the stairs. Above him, the chandeliers shone dimly with small candlelight highlighting the wrought iron.

Ciel then glanced at the entrance; stain glass windows with roses framed the doors from top to bottom. Drops of rain could be seen trailing down the glass from the outside, slithering in strands of silver, the remnants of a storm. Walking closer towards the doors, Ciel found something tainting the bronze handles.

It was the remains of bloody fingerprints. Looking closely, the door's wood was scratched, but not enough to penetrate too much of the décor. Yanking the handle, the doors were bolted shut. He was locked inside the mansion. Ciel took in a breath, but couldn't collect himself further as he found more blood on the carpet.

Ciel stepped back as his eyes trailed to splotches of blood that led over to one of the many doors. He walked over to that particular door, but like the entrance, it was locked. There was a repulsive odor leaking out from under the door and Ciel covered his nose in disgust. What was even in there? He needed to find a key, but there was no sign of one in the foyer. He then decided to check another room; there must be more clues on what's going on. Or what had happened.

Venturing to the other side of the foyer, Ciel was able to open a door and step inside, entering into a library. Stacks of bookshelves were lined in an orderly fashion, filled with texts from long ago. Marble columns supported the ceiling that rose up to the second floor. A narrow, spiral staircase was situated in the center, leading to the next area of the massive library.

An old fireplace was settled against the wall, dying ambers faintly lit around the cover. Above the mantle piece was a large painting that nearly filled the wall. Displayed in an ornamental frame, the painting revealed a family of three sitting next to the piano that was in the foyer. On the far left was a young man, likely in his late twenties with slick black hair that framed his long face.

He smiled generously and had his hand cupping his wife's. A smile also graced the woman's lips. She was poised elegantly and wore sparking jewelry and a midnight blue dress. Seated on her lap was her son who was around six years old. He smiled the brightest and his blue eyes were animatedly widened. He looked like he was ready to jump off of his mother's lap and run off to play, but stayed motionless as his mother's hand rested on his shoulder.

Ciel stared up at the painting, wondering if he was that jovial little kid that smiled back at him. His attention then returned to the man. On his left hand was a blue diamond ring perched on his thumb, visibly seen by its dark blue shine. It was the same ring that Ciel wore, and it still had its familiar glow as if time hadn't passed.

Ciel took a few steps closer on further inspection, but the moment he moved forward, a ghastly breeze flew by, as if someone was whispering in his ear. Ciel turned around, but didn't see anything besides the countless bookshelves before him. He retracted his steps and decided to go upstairs. Ciel took one last glance at the painting before ascending the narrow staircase.

The metallic stairs screeched subtly beneath his feet as he mounted. When Ciel finally came to the top, he came across a small study area. An oak desk was propped next to the stairs, right beneath a small chandelier that was faintly lit. On the desk were piles of paper and books scattered all over, it was an utter mess. Ciel randomly picked up a paper titled: Distractions.

_June 5th 1884_

_Research day #86_

_Ever since I've started on this research, I've been hearing voices in my head. It distracts me from my work and I feel like I haven't gotten anything done. All these books and notes have proven nothing so far. It's nearly been a hundred days and in all those days, there have been voices. Am I being watched? Or is it all in my head? I usually have to go to the lab to do the rest of my work so the voices wouldn't come back._

_The voices are so low, almost like whispers. I can never distinguish what they say, and I don't think I want to know. I will continue this research nonetheless, but by doing so in the lab. It is the upmost importance that I finish this, even if I have to spend days and weeks or even months in the lab, I will complete it, even if it kills me._

_-Vincent_

Glancing at the other notes, there was always a mention of the voices, but it hasn't been fully addressed till the latest entry that Ciel read. That entry was three years ago though, but there's likely more information in the lab.

But where was it? It must be hidden somewhere. Ciel rummaged through some more of the papers before spotting one that could be useful.

_Elevator_

_October 14th 1886_

_The elevator in the basement keeps on breaking down. It's my only way to the lab, so I must go down there. The last time it broke down, I was trapped in the darkness and swore I heard something. There was this constant beating sound against the metal._

_As it grew louder and my heart rate accelerated, the elevator suddenly started to work again and I returned to the basement as quickly as I could. I'm not going back down there until that elevator is safe. I must get someone to fix it soon. I also need to lock the basement door; I can't have anyone go down there._

_-Vincent_

Right under the paper was a small bronze key, the entrance to the basement. Ciel smiled slightly before tucking the key in his pocket. It should come into good use soon, and hopefully it would lead him into more clues.

Once Ciel begun to descend the stairs, a cold breeze swept by again and he noticed something unnerving. Turning back to the painting, the paint was wearing off, melting. The faces of the couple and child were dissolving. The paint seeped off of the paper and steadily fell a slow decline. The smiles have disappeared and all that was left were ugly, disoriented smudges on the once jovial portrait.

The headache returned and a wave of nausea hit the teen. He clutched his head and nearly tripped on the stairs. When he finally collected himself, he turned back to the painting, only to find that it was back to its original state.

Ciel gaped, wondering if his mind was playing tricks on him. He shook his head and quickly exited the library, shutting the door instinctively. He breathed out sharply before moving on, pushing the image out of his mind. Ciel then ventured to the back of the staircase where he found the basement door. After successfully unlocking it, Ciel was welcomed by a dark abyss, beckoning him to go in.

A shiver crept up Ciel's shoulders, going down there blind was far too reckless. Surveying the foyer once more, he spotted a lit candelabra resting on a table. It wasn't enough light, but it was at least some kind of guidance. Ciel held the silver tightly and the five candles blazed faintly before him. Taking another sharp breath, Ciel ventured into the dark.

The steps croaked and groaned; acting as if they could collapse each time Ciel rested his weight upon them. The descent stretched for a while, as if interminable. Holding the candelabra outward, Ciel searched for the end until his feet finally touched a firm surface that didn't sound.

Silence returned, but it wasn't comforting as Ciel stood in the midst of the dark, with only a small ounce of light to lead. He started to walk, taking precaution as he wandered aimlessly through the basement. Even though his memory was hazy, being here alone returned fears of the dark, as if he had experienced this before. This unwanted feeling, as if something, or someone, was hidden within.

Ciel suddenly turned around, swirling his head to the right so fast that the flashes of the candles light blazed frantically for a second. When nothing was around, Ciel's shoulder fell loose and his nerves eased. Nothing was there.

_Creeaaack!_

A mutilated, surreal sound broke the silence, followed by the heavy tosses of footsteps and the rustle of chains. Ciel's body froze up, unsure which direction the sound was coming from. His eyes frantically searched around the darkness, but then realized the candlelight was giving away his location.

_Creeaaack!_

The sound was drawing closer, the rustling of the chains scraped the ground and the heavy footing was thrown and raised. The movement and sound weren't natural, and Ciel contemplated if his mind was messing with him once more.

_Crreeeeaaaack!_

Finally, Ciel broke himself free in order to run from whatever was after him. As he dashed, the candlelight blew out, but he didn't have time to react. His heart pounded and head pulsated with another headache. He ran blindly but reached out for stairs or a door, but found nothing.

_Crreeeeaaaack!_

_God, what is that!? _Ciel asked himself as the horrid sounds prolonged, drawing deeper and dangerously closer. Ciel pushed himself more till tossing his body over, rolling across the ground until hitting a wall. Ciel groaned subtly at the pain, but kept quiet and motionless as he heard the thing continue it's marred screeches. Whatever it was, it sounded like it was in pain.

It howled in an abnormal way that rung horribly through out the dark. Ciel covered his mouth so that his breathing couldn't be heard. His entire entity was shaking in utter desperation, unable to stop.

When the horrid noises finally died down, Ciel slowly pulled himself up, but his legs quivered beneath him. He stared blindly into the darkness with the wall as his only support. Shaking, he practically dragged himself across the wall till finding the handle of a door. Exhaling in great relief, he slipped inside the room and locked the door tightly before dropping to the ground.

"What was that?" Ciel asked himself again, his shaking voice now the only thing audible. He didn't want to go out there again, but he had too. Ciel steadily got back to his feet, still catching his breath from the run and felt fatigued. He shut his eyes for just a moment until something sparked within the dark. Opening his eyes, the room was brightened by a group of candles settled on a shelf.

He was in a small storage room that consisted of a closet and shelves holding vials, books and other items. One of the vials caught Ciel's eye and he picked it out. Underneath the vial was a slip of paper titled: Lethal. All it said was that it was a dangerous, odorless and tasteless poison.

There were other poisons lined up on the shelves, but they all had labels that described where they came from and how severe they were. But for the particular one in Ciel's hand, it didn't say much and its label was separate. The poison looked just like water and there wasn't much of it. The other poisons had a distinct color to them, ranging from deep purple to a murky green, all kept in small vials. There were at least a dozen of them situated on the shelf, all used in some way that was unknown to Ciel.

Glancing at another level of the shelves, there was a lantern placed securely in between two bags. Ciel picked it and checked to see if it was working. When a bright light was brought out, relief fell over the teen's face and his shaking subsided, but being around poison didn't make anything better.

Taking a step back, Ciel's foot slipped over something other than the floor. Looking down, he had stepped on a small journal that was bounded in black leather. The journal's papers were fairly worn by the constant writing within. Black ink stained some of the pages, while there was evidence of blood stains tainting the last entries.

Ciel glanced at the first entry titled:

_December 1st 1886_

_It's been a week since my parent's deaths and I'm still mourning. I felt pathetic and helpless like a child. I inherited the mansion, but the mansion feels so empty and lifeless now. Lizzy came over to cheer me up, we're supposed to get married in a couple of months, but I'm not prepared for it._

_Lizzy means well, but I don't love her as much as she loves me, but our parents have been forcing this marriage upon us for years. It frustrates me, but I have to withstand my reputation. Lizzy ended up staying the night, I let her borrow one of the guest rooms, but she wanted to sleep with me so I wasn't lonely. I exclaimed that I was fine, but she started crying and hugged me, declaring that I wasn't and she wanted to comfort me._

_I hugged her back and we stayed embraced for some time. Soon after, she kissed me, which came as a mild surprise but I didn't find myself backing away. We ended up intimate and I didn't feel so lonely as I was before, but even so, there was uneasiness in the air. After my parent's funeral, I took possession of my father's ring. It was a rare blue diamond that has been passed down to all the heirs of the household. It's a mysterious ring though . . . but it's believed to hold mystical properties and it's true origins are unknown._

_My father and previous predecessors researched the ring, but found nothing on where it came from. I will research the ring myself to understand why they took years and years just to learn about some stone._

_-Ciel_

Ciel returned his attention to the ring, narrowing his eyes slightly. _'It holds mystical properties?' _He questioned, looking deeper at the flourished shine and nearly slipping into a trance—

_Thump!_

Ciel jolted as his attention swirled to the banging door. The hinges struggled to stay intact as the wood shattered and a disjointed, pale arm broke through. Ciel backed away, heart flying out as he searched for a hiding spot before dashing into the closet. Shutting the door behind him, he switched off the lantern and stayed crouched within the claustrophobic space.

He covered his mouth, clutching the journal against his chest as he waited anxiously for the banging to stop. Beads of sweat dribbled down his face and his body sunk back further against the closet's corner. He eyed the doors warily, listening to the heavy sounds of the doors being crashed open.

_Creeaaack!_

The horrific sound resounded and bounced off the walls. The chains followed not far behind. The being moved in, its raged breathing was painfully sharp as it groaned. Ciel dared not open the door or move the slightest muscle. He stayed huddled, his arms bound but shaking as they held the lantern and journal.

The ring started hurting again; it was a strain to his thumb. Ciel grabbed the ring's cool metal band and started to yank it off, but it was stuck.

_Creeaaaccck!_

Ciel grumbled under his breath, the pain was growing and it started to feel hot in the tight space. Sweat continued to roll down his face and his drying lips parted slightly, wanting to scream and yell but what will any of that do? That thing, or whatever it was, was going to find him if he made the slightest noise. So Ciel could only just hold his breath and continue to stay absolutely still.

The pain started to intensify and Ciel clutched hold of the ring, struggling to pull it off. The light blazed like a blue flame and the band grew hot the more he tried yanking it. Ciel bit his tongue to prevent himself from provoking any sounds. His hand coiled and tightened around the thumb, but before he could pull on the ring anymore, an impulsive shock shot through his body and he collapsed to the floorboard.

Before blacking out, Ciel heard the urgent voice of a young woman calling his name.

x~x~x~x~x

_A gentle wind swayed the branches of the trees, releasing the snow that fell to the ground that was already caked in white. Ciel sat on a bench underneath the tree, wearing a mourning suit. His head was dipped down and hands cupped together on his lap._

_Warmth then enclosed him as a coat wrapped around his shoulders. Looking up, he saw a young woman around his age sitting next to him. He couldn't see her face for some reason. It was blurred, but her blond hair framing her face was bound by a black band. She wore a plain black dress that fell past her knees that were covered in stockings._

_The two sat in silence under the tree. The area around them was shrouded in a tick, silver mist that coated everything. The blond sat back on the bench and raised her head up towards the misty sky._

_"Ciel . . .what do you think heaven's like?"_

_Ciel turned to her, perplexity in his eyes as he blinked slowly. He didn't know how to answer; the question never dawned on him._

_"I'm not sure . . . what do you think?" He asked, his voice just as quiet as the wind that was passing by._

_She took a moment to think before a small smile crossed her lips. It was the only facial feature Ciel could distinguish from her._

_"I image that there would be a large grassy field filled with all kinds of flowers," She begun with a small chuckle following. "The sky would be of many different colors ranging from purple to gold. Everyone will have wings and be free as they fly in the air, touching the colors and bouncing on the clouds. But the best part was to be with loved ones again." Her smile grew but then she shook her head. "That sounds corny, doesn't it? But I want to make you feel better."_

_"Thanks," Ciel said, there was a subtle tug on his lips. "I'll be alright."_

_"I'm sure your parents are watching you right now." She continued, the smile etched on her face._

_"I guess so . . ." Ciel trailed, he couldn't see anything beyond the falling snow as he looked up. He started to wonder what heaven was like, what was beyond that sky and whether or not there was truly such a utopia._

_His fingers subconsciously touched the ring and he shook his head, dismissing the thought. The latter then got up, taking a few steps forward towards the mist. Her head was held up towards the sky._

_"We should get back now." She turned to him, and now her eyes were visible. They were a tender green, beautiful and so full of life. She lend out a hand, beckoning Ciel to join hands, but she started to fade before Ciel could reach._

x~x~x~x~x

"Lizzy . . ." Ciel mumbled once he regained consciousness. He sat up while holding his head, taking a moment to readjust himself to realize that he was still in the closet, but it was quiet now. Ciel cautiously opened the door and found that the creature was gone . He sighed, but his thumb still ached. The ring appeared to be permanently attached to him, as if it was part of his skin.

He slowly got up, taking the lantern and placing the journal in his pocket before stepping out of the closet. The room was a mess; the shelves were broken and caused vials to shatter on the floor. The door was also damaged, broken pieces of wood were scattered with the glass shards.

Ciel cautiously crossed the room, avoiding from stepping onto the shards. He practically tiptoed out of the room, keeping his eyes focused on the ground. The only other movements were the steady drips of sweat slipping off his face. His anxiety didn't waver as he felt that he wasn't safe anymore. Now he wished to return to that dream, it was so safe and comforting, a beautiful haven.

And Lizzy . . . where was Lizzy right now? Was she sleeping safe and soundly in her bed, away from this hell that the young teen was trapped in? Ciel could only just wish to escape so he could see her. She was the only visage keeping him sane.

Ciel closed the door behind him and held up the lantern, allowing the light to pursuit the dark. Old, wooden columns supported the low, cracked ceiling. Ciel's eyes trailed about with the light following his direction. He ventured forward, though each step made his heart leap as trepidation wrapped him in a icy cloak, whispering extortions in his ears as the temperature in the room felt like it dropped.

Ciel then started to quicken his pace, his feet swept across the squeaking floorboards. The teen silently begged for them to stop as he hurried, but his pleads did nothing as the squeaking only mocked him. The lantern didn't hold as a comforting light either, but he couldn't take it away and be lost in the dark again. But he was going to be spotted if he kept the light on.

"Wh—where are the stairs?" Ciel whispered desperately to himself, contemplating on leaving this forsaken place and return to the foyer. He searched frantically as the darkness drew closer like arms going into his skin, manipulating his mind and grasping his beating heart. Instead of finding the stairs, he spotted the iron-wrought gates that served as the entrance to the elevator.

A new burst of energy jolted Ciel's legs as he rushed forward. He had found it! Ciel grabbed the dusty lever, yanking at it just as the gates squealed like the scraping of metal. The noise cut through the air and Ciel swirled around, his stomach plumaged as the familiar and unsettling sound of chains reached his ears.

Ciel promptly threw himself into the elevator, sliding till he made impact to the back of the small compartment. He looked up, but immediately regretted it as his eyes couldn't avert.

Its torn and stitched skin scarred its naked body. Its baldhead snapped to its dislocated shoulder as its widened jaw fell in a sideways position. It didn't have any eyes, but sunken, hollow holes slashed into its pale face. Rusty chains wrung around limp arms and staggering feet, dragging mindlessly along the ground. Its body swayed and twitched, moving sporadically every time its dirtied feet were weighted into the ground. It groaned and howled like a wounded animal, but its body stature was that of a human's.

_Don't look at it! _Ciel screamed in his mind, forcing himself to look down but he remained immobile. The thing couldn't see him, but it could certainly hear and smell him as it approached in an unnatural stride.

_Get up and close the gates! _Ciel continued to yell hastily in his mind till he finally managed to do so. Just as Ciel reached for the gates; the creature suddenly quickened its pace; spurting out clunks of saliva as it seethed in rage and yowled. It extended out its arm, its fingers broken and revealing bones popping out of the skin.

Ciel grabbed the gates and yanked them forward towards the other, emitting another high squeal that only pursuit the creature more. As the gates were about to clash, Ciel jumped as the being's hand got caught in between the jambs.

_Heeeeaaaaaahhhhh!_

The creature hissed profoundly, struggling to rip its hand out of the gate. Ciel backed away, nearly losing balance as he gained a closer look at the monstrosity. Despite it unable to see, its face was gestured towards Ciel's direction. By the lantern's light, its pale face practically glowed while its extended mouth disgorged a mixture of blood and saliva as it continued its screams. Its two holes that served as eyes also spilled blood, meandering down the sunken cheekbones like tears.

The creature's hand was still jammed in-between the gates. As much as the being struggled and writhed, the more times bones cracked and blood streamed out of open wounds. Some blood spewed onto Ciel's face as he watched in horror as the creature's cries intensified.

The lever was at the corner of the elevator, just a few feet away. Ciel grabbed for it and yanked it downward. The elevator shuddered as it started to descent. The creature's cries shirked louder than ever as the brutal force of the machine snapped off its hand. Its cries echoed deeply and Ciel could only listen. He sunk back into one of the elevator's corners and saw the creature's hand limp near the ledge.

Ciel covered his mouth, swallowing the vomit that he felt crawling up his throat. He shut his eyes, hoping that he would never face such monstrosity again. It was not human; it wasn't even an animal. But it was alive and had all senses except for sight. Fortunately whatever it was, it was gone.

When the elevator came to a rocky stop, Ciel pushed open the gates and came across a long, narrow hallway with only one door at the far end. Paintings filled the gray paneled walls, but they didn't brighten the hall. Each painting was a portrait depicting every heir of Phantomhive. They were all stern and focused, standing up in stiff positions as they held firmly to walking sticks. They were all wearing the blue diamond ring, which gave more light to the dull colored paintings.

The final portrait was that of Ciel. Unlike his innocent persona as a child, this appearance provoked seriousness with his eyes blazing with hatred and a lust for power. Like his father and predecessors, he wore the ring proudly on his finger, letting all know that he was the current heir, taking much pride in himself.

The portrait glared coldly at Ciel who was baffled to acknowledge that this was him. This wasn't the innocent child from the other portrait anymore; this was a completely different person. Cold. Unsympathetic. Merciless. There was nothing pleasant about this portrait, or any of the others for that matter. No smiles or welcoming gestures, they just scowled as if they were wrathful against anyone who gazed upon them.

Ciel swallowed hard and finally managed to get himself focus on the door. Inexplicably, the door was partially open, allowing a thin stream of candlelight to bleed out. Ciel's eyebrows scrunched in perplexity, but then proceeded in as he took in slow breaths.

The barrel-vaulted lab was supported by thick, stonewalls. Tall, iron-wrought candelabras lit the area in a sheer ivory, illuminating glass containers holding all kinds of dead organisms and body parts submerged in chemicals. In the center of the room was a long table that was lined with various equipment, books and papers.

The floor was dirtied and broken shards of glass split into the stone. Traces of blood were found on the glass, smeared on the table and dyed onto the paper and books. Ciel closed the door behind him before walking up to the table.

He glanced at the glass containers, feeling queasy as he saw the dead, frozen eyes of the of a dog's stitched head staring back at him. Next to the head was a container encompassing a human's internal organs. A majority of the body parts found in these containers belonged to people. The animals were only a small portion.

There were several reports lying on the table, all written from the previous predecessor, Vincent Phantomhive. After picking up one of the entries, Ciel sat down on the cold metal chair and started to read.

_November 8th 1886_

_Slipping into madness_

_This is the third time that I've blacked out this week. I don't know what's going on. Maybe it's because I've been down here for over a month My faithful servant, Tanaka always comes down to give me my food, but he has also told me that I needed to get out. I snapped at him that I was fine. He didn't say anything and walked away._

_Then Rachel came down; she was so pale, a horrid sign that she was sick again. She shouldn't have come down here; it was cold and damp and was only going to worsen her health. Nevertheless, she wanted to stay with me since I refused to get out. I was growing sick as well, but I couldn't tell Rachel._

_I had to get this done, but those voices have approached again and I felt dizzy. I found myself falling, but Rachel caught me, asking me what was wrong. Next thing I knew, I heard her scream and drop to the floor as she clutched her cheek. I had slapped her. I stared in horror at what I had done. Why did I do that? How could I ever hurt my love? I rushed to her aid and apologized, not knowing what had came over me._

_She was sobbing and making out words I couldn't understand. When I tried to reason with her, she got up and dashed away. As much as I wanted to stop her, I let her go, because I was going mad, and the worst part, I couldn't get away from my work. The madness was spreading. Rachel, Ciel, I am so sorry; I will have to stay here for a little while longer._

_-Vincent_

_November 17th 1886_

_Tanaka had come down to check up on me. He told me that I needed to stop this research, but I couldn't. He didn't understand how important this was despite that he should know considering that he has been a servant for years. My father and many others before me have strived to find answers, having to lock ourselves away so that we can unravel the secrets to the ring._

_This . . .cursed ring that I can never get to remove from my finger. I could feel it pulsing as if it were alive and breathing. Whispers continue to ring in my ears, lulling me to uncomfortable sleeps. When I wake, I find myself on the floor, gasping as if I'd forgotten how to breathe._

_When Tanaka came into the lab again, he was wiping away tears. I'd never seen him so saddened before, and then it him me. I could hear my heart drop when I heard that Rachel was dying from her illness. I hadn't used my legs in so long, but I gained a burst of energy when I raced to our room._

_I saw her lying in bed. Ciel was there; I hadn't seen him in so long. He didn't say anything to me though as he sat there miserably. He was only fifteen, but looked so young and small, it hurt me seeing him like this. And then there was Rachel . . ._

_I held to her fragile hand in desperation. I remembered her smile, so sweet and forgiving as she tried to speak. She was so happy that I was here for her final time here. Her final words were sweet goodbyes and words of unconditional love to both Ciel and I before her eyes finally closed. I could feel a part of myself die right there, but I believed I already lost myself a long time ago._

_-Vincent_

_November 18th 1886_

_Final entry_

_The Phantomhives can be traced back to about two hundred years, and within those two hundred years, we have been lingering in the shadows like ghosts, which is where we got out name. We are a cursed family. A curse has fell upon us ever since the first heir discovered that ring. But that is not a ring . . . that is a kind of matter that is not from this world._

_No one knows where exactly it came from, but each and every heir, including I, researched on it. I assumed that those voices and this ring have a connection. The deeper I research, the closer the voices approach, as if they're warning me or . . .taunting me. I don't know. I'm not sure. But by God, I'm being driven mad as I hear nothing but those voices._

_It wasn't till today that the voices finally became clear. They were whispering to me of my approaching death. I was going to die. I was going to die._

_I pray to God that Ciel does not embark into this research. I will never forgive myself if he becomes like me or our other predecessors. He is still young and has his entire life ahead of him._

_Whoever you are, whoever has been taunting us for so many years, please spare my son. Please, please, have mercy on him. This is my final wish. I can hear them now, those voices, they're not speaking in my head anymore, but I can sense someone approaching me from behind. I don't have anymore time. I—_

The rest of the paper was drenched in blood. Ciel's hands quivered slightly as he held the paper. Beads of sweat return to roll down his face once he finished his father's last entry. His widened eyes fell onto the ring on his thumb. It was pulsating as if it was alive and breathing.

The temperature had dropped again, a cold draft spilled in and brushed past Ciel's motionless form. He subconsciously dropped the note as he stepped back. His eyes couldn't leave the ring now as he wondered what he had done.

_The journal! _Ciel broke himself out of his reverie and pulled out the journal from his pocket and read the next entry.

_December 14th 1886_

_It was my birthday, but I didn't celebrate it. I continued to spend my time in the lab. Father always kept the lab hidden from me and I didn't understand why. There wasn't much down here except old experimentations and reports on his work._

_There must be something else here, and then I heard them. Voices. There were voices ringing in my head; speaking to me in a way I couldn't understand._

_I felt taunted and it was a distraction, but then I realized that my father heard these voices too. I always heard him mumbling to himself about the voices. I didn't ask since I assumed that father was going a bit mad over the research, but now the voices were here, inside my head. And as the voices grew, the tighter the ring felt around my thumb._

_Whenever I tried to take it off, I feel a sort of shock coursing through me. The voices grew louder and harsher till I understood. They warned me to not take the ring off and accept the power that has now been invested in me. What power? I didn't understand, but I did felt a strange feeling inside me. Like how the ring seemed alive, it appeared to have moved into my skin and taken possession of me._

_-Ciel_

Ciel found himself breathing heavily and clutched his chest. His heart beat quickly, but he nevertheless continued onward, oblivious to know that a long shadow loomed beneath his feet.

_December 25th 1886_

_Christmas was always filled with life and warmth, but there was nothing pleasant about today. I've been in the lab, working for hours, conducting countless experiments on animals because they were test runs. I dissected them. Extracted their organs. Listened to how much they squealed in pain._

_I couldn't wait to hear those same sounds spurting from those who have defiled my family. A voice told me that close friends and colleagues are actually against us and want to get rid of me as the heir._

_They believe that I am just a child and unfit to inherit the mansion. A child!? How dare they!? Damn them all, I'll show them what happens when they mess with me. There will be no mercy. No mercy at all._

-_Ciel_

_Clink!_

Ciel turned and saw that key had fallen to the floor. He picked it up, wondering where it came from, still oblivious of the long shadow thwart across the stone floor. Ciel took in a breath and continued on to the next page.

_January 5th 1887_

_Today I decided to host a party for my dear "friends" and "colleagues." I told the servants to make the best dinner and treat the guests with hospitality. They had no clue what was going on, though Tanaka was somewhat suspicious. He confronted me just before the guests arrived._

_"Young master, is everything alright?" He had asked, wariness well evident in his eyes and voice._

_"Of course, just do your job." I ordered abruptly._

_"Young master," Tanaka stood firmly, his eyes narrowed and pursing his lips. "I have served the Phantomhives for many years and I've noticed peculiar things happening, but have never understood what was going on. When I found your father, he was stabbed, but there was no way that anyone could've gotten into the lab._

_But it always feels like there's something keeping you and your father hidden in that lab, and in the end, it killed him. I fear that the same will happen to you. Young master, please tell me what exactly is going on."_

_I stared at him long and hard for what seemed like a minute. I tapped my foot on the floor, the heel clacking against the wooden floor as I clicked my tongue. I tilted my head and smiled._

_"You come up with such absurd things. Surely you must be tired and not be thinking straight? That would be a shame considering that our guests will be here shortly. How about you go attend the dinning hall and make sure that everything is ready."_

_"But, young master—"_

_"And make sure that Bard doesn't ruin any of the meals like last time. It will be a shame if the guests receive nothing but coal."_

_"Bu—"_

_I walked away. Thankfully the guests had arrived and I immediately greeted them with a feigning smile and a false sense of hospitality. It was very amusing; they were so oblivious. When everyone settled into the dinning hall, I made sure that the other servants were occupied with their own jobs. I didn't want to have any interruptions._

_"Thank you all for coming." I said once everyone had sat down. I sat at the end of the table, glancing at all forty of my guests who have stopped and looked back at me. __They were all greedy for power. I could see in their eyes their desire to throw me off my throne and steal my wealth, but they smiled back to me, including my "friend" Alois who was optimistic as usual._

_"This party has been great, thanks for inviting us!" Alois exclaimed so enthusiastically. He was acting like a child, but I resisted from sneering and just gave him a nod of acknowledgment._

_"No, no, I should be thanking you all. It's always nice to have some company. Plus, this is a time for celebration." I said, raising my glass and everyone else followed suit. "This is the beginning to a new reign!"_

_Just as I said this, the lights from the chandelier dimmed, and shadows rained down from the creaking ceiling and walls, branching throughout the floor and slithered onto the table. The shadows dyed the wine black and putrefied the food._

_"Wha—What is going on!?" The men asked as everything fell to darkness except for the red flames burning just above their heads._

_I didn't answer as I casually drunk my wine, licking my lips to savor more of the bittersweet taste. Their perplexity cut off as their screams ripped from their throats. The shadows caught their necks and strangled them. They gasped, wheezed, thrashed and choked, struggling to break free but that was only intensifying the tightness. Nonchalantly, I ate and drink while I listened to this orchestration. It was music to my ears._

_Not only were they being suffocated, but their skin were being infected like a parasite had entered their body. The parasite crawled underneath their skin, exploring their bodies before their chests were ripped apart, exposing their rib cages. While they weren't being suffocating, they were screaming and tried to run, but they couldn't go far. I spotted Alois running out of the dinning hall, so I grabbed a knife before chasing him down._

_"No, please, no!" He wailed as he rushed to the doors. However, they were bolted shut so he distressingly scratched it._

_"How pathetic," I said, walking over to him. He gasped and turned to me with his back against the door. He saw the knife in my hand and started wheezing in a frantic manner._

_"C-Ciel! I—I'm your friend, aren't I?" He stuttered, chocking on his words, tears flew from his eyes and he was shaking all over. "You—you wouldn't hurt me, right? We've known each other for years, we practically grew up together!"_

_"Friend?" I inquired before I chuckled subtly, holding up the knife. "I don't consider traitors to my family as such."_

_Before Alois could scream, I cut open his chest and forcefully ripped out his still beating heart. Their bodies were crushed severely, just as I did to this organ. Blood soiled my hand, a deep crimson smothered allover my glove. It dawned to me how fragile life was. Death can happen at any time by various ways. My mother died of an ongoing illness, father died from an unknown stab wound, and so I questioned how I would go as well._

_Even my own life is fragile, but I didn't fear death. I have seen death. I have brought death upon these insignificant individuals. So what was to be afraid of when my time comes? There wasn't a night that I didn't think about it. I've killed such fragile lives ever since I became heir, and never once I felt any sympathy. I never felt sympathy for my own life. I never felt alive . . .my body always felt like it was moving on it's own while I still had a conscious._

_I felt like some of those men who I mutilated and kept in the basement to further their torment. They could still feel, but they had nothing to cling onto, nothing to strive for. They were just hollow shells that could still move, but I marred them to the brink that they weren't human anymore._

_After I had my revenge, there didn't seem to be anything else. But then those voices came back . . .those voices were the only thing keeping me company after I killed the servants._

_There was nothing but the voices now . . ._

_-Ciel_

"How could I . . .?" Ciel muttered, shaking his head, he needed to get to the dinning hall and see for himself. He kept hold of the journal as he dashed out of the lab and down the hall. He could sense those portraits staring at him, but he avoided from looking. When Ciel jumped into the elevator, he shut the gates and pulled down the lever.

The journal was clutched against him. The pages tugged and smothered against his heaving chest. The elevator was rising up slowly and kept on rocking, taking a longer time to work its way upward.

"Hurry up, hurry up." Ciel strained, wiping sweat off his brow. He leaned against the wall, contemplating whether he should read more. There couldn't have been anything worst in there. There couldn't have. There just couldn't.

_Screeeeech!_

The elevator suddenly came to a stop in mid flight. The abrupt, rocky halt caused Ciel to fall back and land on his bottom. He dropped the journal, but held to the lantern as he raised it up, wondering what had happen. Ciel reached for the lever, switching it on and off repeatedly but it didn't do anything. The elevator was stuck.

_Creeaaack!_

Ciel scooted back into a corner when he saw, out of one of the elevator windows, another one of those . . .humans, snaking its hand onto the windowsill, followed by its disfigured head.

"How could I . . . do this?" Ciel asked himself through labored breathing, watching as the anguish person crawled into the elevator.

"Please tell me I didn't do this." Ciel begged as his body started to shake, but the person only groaned in response as he approached. But before he could get any closer, Ciel pulled himself up and backed up to the corner. Another window was by his side, he just needed to climb out, but his legs were trembling.

_Go, hurry up and go! _He yelled in his head. Before he was grabbed, Ciel held the handle of the lantern between his mouth and placed the journal away as he climbed out. He grabbed to the wall and climbed onto the roof. In the center of the elevator was a cord that rose up into the darkness.

When Ciel was about to climb, he felt his heart drop when he saw his lantern flickering. He was almost out of oil. Ciel wasted no more time as he finally started to climb, but did so briskly. By how much the light was gradually fading, the lantern only had a few more minutes.

_Creeaaack!_

Ciel regretfully looked over his shoulder to see that the person was climbing up the cord as well. Its bloody hands grasped to the cord and spurted out hisses that echoed through the dark. He was a disturbingly fast climber and was gaining up on the teen who was now quickening his pace.

Ciel's hands—burning and sweating from holding onto the cords—pulled himself up despite that he was losing breath fast. Nevertheless, Ciel climbed and climbed, preventing himself from panicking as he breathed through and out his nose. Though the lacking of light from the lantern didn't help his nerves either.

_Creeaaack!_

_Hurry up!_ Ciel released his calmness as he screamed in his mind. He wanted to scream in reality, but his mouth was clamped over the lantern. His hands were growing numb and his body was exhausting. He groaned as the pain in his hands stung, likely to bleed from the forceful impact. He kept straining himself to move even though a surge of pain coursed through him, followed by fatigue.

Just as the lantern's light dispersed and everything fell to darkness, Ciel had let go of the cord, unable to emit the smallest sound as he fell.

x~x~x~x~x

Ciel jolted awake, drenched in sweat. His body shook uncontrollably and had to force himself to stay still. He looked around hastily, finding himself lying on the foyer floor. The journal was beside him and so was the key, but the lantern was long gone.

However, the foyer was still bright enough to see with the moon's light spilt on the hardwood and carpet. The chandelier's lights still blazed, but only gave way for a few touches of golden-ivory light.

Ciel grabbed the two items before jumping to his feet. He was too occupied getting to the dinning hall without realizing that his own shadow had extended. The dark silhouette burnt into the floorboard, expanding till it dyed the wall and then proceeded to hover over the ceiling.

Ciel fidgeted with the lock as his sticky hand shook. After several stressful seconds, the teen unlocked the dinning hall doors and pushed them open. The candles flickered on one by one; casting a deep red glow upon the countless dead bodies sprawled on the floor. Their decomposing bodies were mangled in various, absurd ways.

Their mouths hung open in soundless screams and their eyes bled as they succumbed to their excruciating demise. Their organs were ripped forcefully from their crushed bodies. They lay in their own intestines and blood, frozen in contorted positions.

Nausea racked Ciel's head as he dropped to his knees, practically hurling out his stomach as substances were forced from his body. He coughed and wheezed uncontrollably, clutching his stomach as he vomited more.

"Why would I do this? Why the hell would I ever do this?" Ciel gasped, tearing his eyes from the scene and kept his eyes on the soiled mess.

"Isn't this what you wanted?"

Ciel's head shot up and he turned around to see a tall, slender silhouette of a man standing before him. His red eyes blazed within the darkness and he smiled cunningly as he stepped forward into the candlelight.

All the color drained from Ciel's face. He stayed motionless on the floor as he watched the man . . . or, whatever it was, stride towards him in the quietest, poised manner.

"Who . . . who are you? What do you mean?" Ciel mumbled, his stomach ached and he feared to throw up again. Everything was hurting, even the squeezing pain from the ring.

"It's a shame that you lost some of your memories, I preferred the way you treated others. How you destroyed and mutilated them." The person exclaimed with a soft chuckle.

"Who are you?" Ciel repeated, swallowing hard, his voice was strained and his throat was burning from the aftermath.

The stranger chuckled and crouched down till they were eye level. Ciel could clearly see his bright, narrowed eyes looking back at his alarmed ones.

"A demon," he whispered, sending chills down Ciel's spine as his blood ran cold. His heart had stopped momentarily, but it wouldn't be a surprise if it stopped all together. In that moment, time stopped and the creature's low chuckle was the only audible sound.

"A demon . . ."Ciel echoed, his mouth quivering as he struggled to speak.

"Yes," the demon nodded, keeping that eerie smile spread on his face. "That ring you posses used to belong to me, it's a portion of my power, but one of your ancestors stole it. As punishment, I took possession of your souls and corrupted them. Your father tried to break away, but I instantly killed him. He was weak, but you on the other hand . . .you were the youngest to take the ring, and the easiest to manipulate."

"S—so . . . you made me . . .kill those people . . .?" Ciel stuttered.

"Your hatred was genuine," the demon remarked. "It was true that all those men were trying to get rid of you and end your family's line."

"B—but they're all . . .dead . . ." Ciel's voice broke at the last word, looking down at his hands that were once soiled with blood.

"Wasn't it fun, though?" The demon asked, his voice utterly calm. "Didn't it feel satisfying? Your eyes were burning with so much anger, though it's a shame . . . that didn't last long."

"I. . .I didn't do anything else bad?" Ciel inquired, trying to find a sliver of hope, but the demon's chuckle said otherwise.

"Read the last entry." The demon said, pointing a long finger at the journal next to Ciel.

"The last . . ." Ciel mumbled as he hesitantly picked up the journal and flipped through the pages. The entry was written earlier today.

_February 10th 1887_

_Lizzy visited me today. I had dreaded for her to come, but there she was, smiling her usual jovial smile that would've usually cheered me up, but it didn't. My love for her had started to subside . . .she had reminded me that our wedding was coming up, but I had completely forgotten, and I didn't care._

_I didn't feel as alive as her; I had felt long gone ever since I had taken the ring. But Lizzy was my cousin and fiancée; I had known her for so, so long, she was the only one keeping my mind clear and not poisoned._

_However, the ring kept hurting, squeezing, tightening around my thumb till it would pop off. I couldn't smile to her as she smiled. Couldn't laugh as she made familiar jokes. I had just murdered dozens of men. My blood was forever soiled. How was I to ever look at Lizzy the same way she had always looked at me?_

_Her eyes would always sparkle. Her lips would always curve. Her voice was always sweet and full of life and I could never tell her of what I've done. She reminded me that she was there for me . . .but I couldn't let her know of what I've become. She couldn't be with someone like me anymore. . ._

_I told her to wait in the parlor while I got drinks. But the drink that I prepared was an odorless and tasteless poison that I found in the basement. I mixed the poison up with wine, but its appearance didn't make much difference since the poison was transparent. I was hesitant to do this, so hesitant that I felt my heart pounding so hard in my chest and my mind screaming at me. But those voices . . .those godforsaken voices surpassed all sounds as they beckoned me to do this._

_"Are you doing alright?" Lizzy had asked me once I had sat down on the chair across from her. I settled the glasses on the table between us. My hand was subtly shaking but I placed it on my lap, covering it with the other hand._

_"I'm fine." I said, feigning a smile, but Lizzy glanced down, placing a hand around her stomach area. I stared in perplexity, but dismissed it as she spoke._

_"Ciel, please, I want you to be honest with me . . .our wedding is coming up and. . .and I. . ." She paused, chewing on her lower lip. "I want you to be happy, that's all I want."_

_"I'm fine, really." I repeated, I hated to see her like this, I really did. "Wasn't there something you wanted to tell me?"_

_"Oh, y-yes" Lizzy said, her voice lowered and her lips quivered, she was at the brink of crying. "Please, please don't be mad at me though. I . . .I didn't mean for this to happen. . . it's so early for us . . . please don't be mad. I just found out a few days ago. . ."_

_"Why would I ever be mad at you? What is it?" I inquired, raising my eyebrows as I stared at her. She still had her hand around her stomach and then it dawned on me._

_"I'm pregnant."_

_My mouth slowly fell as I struggled to produce words. Pregnant? She was pregnant? My body went rigid as I saw Lizzy pick up the glass. I wanted so badly to snatch the glass out of her hand, but I couldn't. I felt so lightheaded as if I could faint._

_"I. . .I'm not mad." I could only say, slowly shaking my head. It was the only thing I could move. Any act that I had was futile, like some force was stopping me._

_"Are you sure?" She asked; there was desperation in her eyes. Those brilliant green eyes that were clouded by tears. There was pain in her voice, but it was nothing like the pain that I was enduring._

_"Yes, this is great news." I said, trying not to sound so nervous; a lump was lodged in my throat, preventing me to speak another word. But I wanted to speak. I needed to speak. But all that came out was a small whimper of distress that was unreachable to Lizzy's ears._

_"Good, I was so worried. I never wanted to make you upset, Ciel." Lizzy sighed in relief as her familiar smile returned. That smile was so innocent and pure, but was stained as those pink lips touched the glass and welcomed the poison._

_She only took a small sip, but even that much takes effect. She still smiled at me, unaware of what I had done. She was smiling at me, at the very person who was ending her life and our unborn child's._

_I watched in vain as the light dimmed from her eyes. Her flushed cheeks paled and her head rested to the side. Her smile faded and her eyes fluttered close. The only thing that didn't change was the position of her hand touching her stomach._

_What have I done?_

"No. . ." Ciel murmured; mortified as the journal slipped passed his fingers and slumped to the floor. "No. . . no, God, no."

"God?" The demon tilted his head, lending a slender finger to his chin. "That's rather ironic of you to say _His _name. Though it's funny, your father was begging for _Him t_o spare you, just moments before I snuffed him out. Do you want to go the same way?"

"N—no." Ciel stuttered, unable to tear his eyes away from the demon that was drawing closer. "Stay . . .stay away."

"It's pathetic to see you like this," the demon now frowned, taking another step forward. "You tried to lock yourself away and take the ring off, but that only backfired and caused you to black out and lose your memories. Now you're wallowing on the floor like a helpless little child. _Pathetic_."

"Stay away." Ciel urged, managing to get to his feet. He slowly backed himself into the dinning hall. His legs could barely support him and his feet slipped over the pools of blood.

"I'm bounded to your soul." The demon remarked, his tone now monotone. There wasn't a smile in his voice, nor a frown to accompany it as he followed Ciel into the hall. "My ring is rooted into your skin, fouling your mind and body, you're becoming as merciless as I. Though it appears that you still have some humanity left."

Ciel knocked back into a chair, tipping it over and slumped with it. Before getting up, the demon lunged for the teen's neck and pinned him to the ground.

Terror-stricken, Ciel saw the demon hover over with his smile returning to spread across his face. His jagged teeth flashed in the candlelight and his eyes flickered like dying flames. The demon placed an icy, pale hand onto the teen's heaving chest.

"I'm a part of you," the demon said and his hand transitioned to a shadow and sunk through Ciel's chest. He coiled his fingers around his heart, giving it a cold embrace. "But nothing will happen to me if I destroy your heart."

"D—don't." Ciel whimpered, squirming at the strange touch of the demon fondling his organ.

"It has a nice touch," the demon hummed, drumming his fingers over the pulsating muscle. "It's so warm and moist." He gave it a small squeeze, causing Ciel's reflexes to go haywire as he continued to squirm, but couldn't evoke much movement due to the demon's strength and hold on his heart.

The demon could just easily kill him right there, but he didn't. Instead, the demon toyed with the muscle, enjoying at how much Ciel writhed beneath him.

"Shame that it ends here . . . unless you want to surrender yourself to me." The demon suggested, his hand now cupping the heart, though adding a bit of pressure.

"It would be a wiser, less painful decision than having your heart crushed inside you, or I could rip it out and show you exactly how fragile your life is. After all, you've been so curious about your own death, so you shouldn't be afraid."

"I. . .I am. . ." Ciel strained, his voice a choked whisper.

"What was that?" The demon inquired, leaning in more till his curved lips were up upon the teen's ear. "I didn't catch that."

"I'm afraid . . ." Ciel weakly confessed, the warmth of tears brimmed his eyes. He blinked and a string of the salty liquid trailed down his pale face. "I'm afraid . . .of death . . ."

"Ah, that's what I thought you said." The demon raised his head up; returning his eyes to directly look upon the teen's blurred, fatigued ones.

"Anything you'd like to add, child? Do you wish to pray to God?" The demon teased, chuckling lowly as he traced a nail down the muscle that was beating so fast, suffocating within the demon's cold grip.

"Pray . . .?" The word barely passed Ciel's lip as only a trail of saliva slipped out. Tears continued to fall from his eyes that were able to avert from the demon's hardened gaze. He momentarily glanced sideways to find a knife on the ground nearby. His hand leisurely reached for it as he turned back to the snickering demon.

"It's too late for me to do that." Ciel blinked away the remaining tears as he grabbed hold of the knife and struck the demon's neck, breaking through the skin. Blood spewed out as the knife was driven deeper till the blade split through the demon's neck. The creature gagged and cursed, forcing his hands off of Ciel as he grappled.

Ciel rolled out of the way and clambered to his feet, dashing into the kitchen and slamming the doors shut. Vague moonlight slipped into the massive room, spilling onto the wall where kitchen utensils hung, including a large butcher knife that gleamed along with the blood splotched on its blade.

Ciel took the knife and backed up to the wall, facing the doors. He knew that it wasn't that simple to kill a demon, but there was something else he could get rid of.

Ciel placed his left hand onto a cold, metal counter, his fingers illuminated by the pale rays. The diamond shone brightly and the metal band gleamed, but pierced the digit in an everlasting pain, but not for long.

Ciel held up the butcher knife, the blade shone stunning silver, flashing against the dark. The teen took in a large breath and pierced his lip, preventing himself from screaming as he slashed off his thumb. Ciel crumbled to the floor, clutching his bleeding hand. His dislocated thumb lay on the counter and the ring still shined.

Tears rushed down the teen's already moist face. He felt nauseous again, but he couldn't allow himself to black out. Ciel slowly got to his feet, but couldn't move another muscle as shadows leaked from under the kitchen door before rising up to form a familiar silhouette.

"Did you think that would kill me?" The demon asked; the blade was still lodged in his throat so he ripped it out and tossed it to the ground. The disjointed sound of bones emitted as they restored back together. The demon cocked his head from side to side, provoking more snaps before his neck adjusted.

He eyed Ciel's thumb on the counter and he smirked, flashing his fangs. "Ah, you're a clever one, child."

Ciel aimed the knife at the demon and backed himself to the wall. "Take your ring and leave."

"Oh?" The demon raised an eyebrow, somewhat intrigued by the sudden confidence that the teen gained. "Are you really going to threaten me? Just a moment ago you were cowering the most pitiful way. Now here you are, trying to intimidate a demon with a body that can barely hold itself upright. Just give up, child. It's over."

Ciel's eyes narrowed, straightening his back as he wheezed and cough. His heart ached and so did the rest of his body. A vague ringing in his head hummed and his sensations numbed to the point that he couldn't feel the rusty handle of the knife or smell his own blood still gushing from the remnants of his thumb.

A weak smile crossed Ciel's lips, releasing a broken laugh.

"You're right."

In a flash, Ciel raised up the knife once more before plunging it into the ring, shattering it to pieces. The diamond cracked open as a dark blue smoke blossomed out. A disgruntled curse spilled from the demon whom dropped to his knees. Shadows tore out from his body and his eyes bulged. His neck cracked and snapped and his arms twitched and flailed.

The demon rose back to his feet, but his stature grew as the darkness started to hide the remnants of light. The shadows shot at the ceiling, sending debris to plumber to the ground. Utensils hung on the quaking wall shook in frenzy. The stove groaned as its iron parts were severed

The knife was long forgotten as Ciel composed himself to rush out of the crumbling room, but the rest of the mansion shook tremendously as well. Ciel grabbed to the wall to support himself as he tried to run, but his legs pivoted so much.

Once he burst into the foyer, the chandeliers had crashed in front of the entrance. The candles broke out from their small glass chambers and erupted in an explosion of lights. The fire rose to great lengths, engulfing the foyer in a fearsome amber and crimson.

The ceiling continued to fall while the walls raged. The flooring broke off as the fire consumed everything in its path. Ciel frantically turned to where to go, but he was surrounded by the ravenous flames. The constant shaking messed Ciel's balance and he tumbled and swerved till nausea took hold.

He clutched his head and shut his eyes, bending over with his back arched and legs bent towards the ground. He pulled at his hair, his body stiff despite that the flames were crawling towards him. The immense heat breathed onto him and his body finally broke free as he screamed.

Ciel threw his head up as his cry echoed through out the collapsing manor. He dismissed the dizziness as he blindly ran into the flames, causing his skin and clothes to ignite. He hissed at the white-hot pain, cursing under his breath. His eyes hazed with tears and burned so much.

Smoke got caught in his throat and he coughed frantically, unable to pause to catch his breath. He cupped his mouth to prevent more smoke from entering, but nothing could stop the flames. He reached a hand towards the window, his only salvation, but the mixture of flames and smoke held him back, slowing down his body. However, Ciel pushed himself forward despite that his heart and lungs were burning from lack of oxygen.

With the last of his strength, Ciel hurled himself through the window with the glass slashing his face. He landed hard in a pile of snow and ended up rolling away a few feet to extinguish the clutching flames. His clothes were torn and his body was both burning and cold as the dead of winter hit him.

After crawling a few distances from the chaos, Ciel finally fell onto his back and faced the crumbling mansion. It wasn't going to be long till the mansion was turned to ruins. The flames reflected off of Ciel's glassy eyes as he watched his home fall. As he watched, his mind recollected the memories that he'd forgotten, causing tears to shed. Though something else had hit his face.

He looked up at the densely clouded sky and witnessed the start of a small rain shower. The silver beads splashed upon his fragile body, succumbing it to the cold, though the cold appeared to be more hospitable than the fearsome heat. The cold winds dulled the pain, but blood continued to leak from his broken skin and stain the snow.

Ciel stared longingly at the sky, blinking slowly as he watched the rain. He was so tired and couldn't find anymore strength to move. He lay there, unaware what was going to end him first: the freezing rain or the scorching burns. Either way, he didn't have much time left; he was even surprised he made it this far.

He chuckled pathetically to himself, a weak sound that could be mistaken for whimpers. Closing his eyes, he allowed the rain to spill and the winds to hum quietly in his ears. The whistling reminded him of a lullaby that his mother sung to him when he was little. It was a short song in French, but all Ciel could remember was that his name was in the song. He wanted to hear that lullaby again, just something to lessen the pain.

Footsteps crunching on the snow broke the silence. Ciel didn't bother to look as he stayed focus on the sky. It continued to rain and he didn't seem to mind it anymore.

"So," the demon begun, his voice low as he stood just a few feet from the teen, looking down at him in neither disdain or annoyance. "Is there anything you wanted to add, child?"

"My name . . ." Ciel breathed, a puff of air escaping his lips. "My name . . .is Ciel Phantomhive . . ." he paused as he chuckled sardonically to himself. "Though it's ironic . . .it's as if that name was to give hope to this cursed family. Ridiculous, isn't it?"

The demon just stared blankly, listening to the young teen's chortle that dragged on for some time. It was as if he'd forgotten how to laugh properly, a pitiful sound that rose into the chilling air. The demon's eyes narrowed, his irises dull and brows scrunched together. His mouth was a firm, straight line before finally speaking in a low tone.

"Quite," the demon settled, taking a few feet forward till he was at the teen's side, but Ciel didn't look at him. He kept his head up at the sky, a curious but fatigued expression etched on his dirty face.

"My fiancée and cousin . . ." Ciel paused; taking in a breath, the rainfall was slowing. "She once asked me what Heaven could be like . . .but it appears that I will never know."

"You still believe in that place?" The demon inquired, now crouched down with one knee bent while the other was planted into the snow.

Ciel feebly raised his left hand; his remaining digits leaned against the humming winds. The rain fell, slipping through the cracks between the fingers and trailed down his stretched arm.

" . . .I suppose . . ." he confessed slowly, his words barely audible. "But it doesn't matter anymore if I do or don't . . .it's over."

"Hmmm." The demon hummed subtly, a devilish smile returning to darken his features. The rain was almost over and the clouds opened, allowing the first sliver of sunlight to escape.

"How do you feel about death now?"

"Death . . ." Ciel trailed in a small whisper, his voice breaking. "How long have I wondered about that?" He questioned more towards himself, taking a moment to think as the last drop of rain meandered down his cheek.

"It has always been on my mind since my parent's deaths . . ." Ciel continued, his chest heaving upward before falling back. "My mother went peacefully . . . while my father was murdered . . . and then there was Lizzy, whom I killed . . . but she didn't feel any pain. It was as if she was just going to sleep . . .just going to sleep . . . that's what death is . . . going to sleep forever . . .isn't it?"

The clouds pushed aside more, but the rays didn't fall on the demon whom was kept in a newly formed mist. His smile stayed as he contemplated the question, pausing momentarily before delivering an answer.

". . . If you want to put it to that perspective . . . " The demon finally said as he raised a hand, hovering it over Ciel's chest as he readied to take the teen's tainted soul.

"Have pleasant dreams."


End file.
